Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments described herein relate generally to the detection and capture of audio signals and, more particularly, to the analysis of directional information of audio signals detected and captured by a mobile device.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Spatial audio capture involves the capture of sound for the subsequent reproduction and artificial re-creation of the sound. One type of spatial audio capture is binaural audio capture, in which microphones capture directional information as sound in a horizontal plane for the re-creation of the sound via speakers arranged to produce a three-dimensional (3-D) audio sensation through headphones. Another type of spatial audio capture is multichannel 5.1 audio capture, in which microphones capture directional information as sound in the horizontal plane and re-create that sound through five full-bandwidth channels and one low frequency effect channel to produce a 3-D audio sensation.